


Heir and the Knight

by bpdcerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I actually wrote this for April fools day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please John.." Your speech barely escaped your lips. "One last thing.." Your best friends eyes fill with tears as he holds your trembling body. "Anything, Dave.. Anything for you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir and the Knight

==> Reader: Be John Egbert.

You are now John Egbert.

You and your best friend, Dave Strider, have been trying to find Jack Noir for hours now. Neither of you can seem to find him. You keep him close to you as you both walk, each of you searching the shadows of LOWAS. What a GREAT place to hunt down a JET BLACK ENEMY, you pricks.

A shuffle sounds behind you, and you whip around but it's too late. Daves eyes flew open wide as the realization set in. He collapsed on the ground with a muffled thud. You rush to his side and hold him in your arms. "Dave..?"

==>John: Be Dave Strider.

You are now Dave Strider. You're dying, you think. It doesn't feel like it. You feel okay but the warm red liquid pouring from you right now begs to differ. "Dave..?" John squeaks. "John.." You utter. You're starting to loose your breath. "Please John.." Your speech barely escaped your lips. "One last thing.." Your best friends eyes fill with tears as he holds your trembling body. "Anything, Dave.. Anything for you.."  
"Kiss me," you say, maintaining your pokerface.  
"W-What?! Wh.." John splutters. "Why me?"  
"Because I.." You start, pausing to cough. "I'm.. I'm out of.."  
"Out of what? Tell me!"

"I'm out of... Heir!" You say.

 

Johns face quickly goes from sad and shocked to deadpan. "You're fine, ARENT you?" He asks monotonously. You nod, beaming. Jade pops out from behind a rock in half a Jack Noir suit. "God Damn it, Dave!" John drops you as you begin to laugh. "John, quick!" You pause to laugh before continuing, "I'm running out of.. TIME!"

"OH SHUT UP!" He shouts over his shoulder, storming away in a huff of angry John.


End file.
